bleachxfandomcom-20200223-history
Reikon Karite
"Half-measures will never suffice. There is only one way to defeat the enemy, and that is to visit utter annihilation upon it." ~''' Reikon Karite''' Reikon Skeith Karite has been around the block...several times now. Humble beginnings as a Shinigami trainee accelerated violently into 2nd Squad Taichou, 2nd Squad Fukutaichou, an Exile and now an Unseated member of 6th Squad. Throughout the entire trip he's somehow maintained an outgoing personality, even if he can become a stone cold killer in less time than you can blink. Rei's intense focus is only matched by his speed, and when someone calls you Shunshin (Flash God), well, you better live up to the title. Appearance Rei's features have been sharp since his youth. A life of running, jumping, parkour and evading capture from Shinigami, Hollows and Bakkoto Wielders has kept him lean and lithe. He took a shine to pure speed at a young age, carrying that focus with him through his career as a Shinigami, into the unknown as an Exile and back. Due to his speciality he usually has a somewhat gaunt appearance. One could compare him to a coiled spring, muscles taut with little to no fat whatsoever. One of Rei's most defining features is his hair. A mop of snow white sits atop his head, swept this way and that by the movements of this speedy Shinigami. Beneath that is a pair of eyes with striking jade irises. Rei appears to be prone to staring; in actuality he's usually blinking so quickly it isn't noticed. When he has a smile on his face it matches his hair, teeth as white as his freshly cleaned obi. Life in the clothing of a ninja has left Rei completely devoid of skin tone of any sort. Often he makes the outrageous claim if he was to stand completely exposed in the sun he'd simply catch fire and burn to death. He always seems to be unnaturally pale or pinkish, meaning any exposed skin shows up terribly well against his black attire. When given the chance he usually winds up in his ninja-like clothing, a hooded gi and baggy hakama. His hands are encased in titanium combat gauntlets given to him by an old friend, his feet enclosed in boots of the same material for the same reasons. As a lefty Rei keeps his Zanpakuto sheathed on his right hip, or he carries it by the sheathe right behind the scabbard throat. Personality During his time in the Academy and into his career Rei tended to be an approachable and outgoing Shinigami. He was always one to crack a joke at any moment to lighten a mood, or come up with some crazy scheme to trick and trap his fellow Shinigami. Then he became Taichou of 2nd Squad. This role skewed his view of the world and severely stunted his social skills. Hell, he used to have trouble carrying on a conversation for more than a minute. When he was 2nd Squad Taichou Rei carried a reputation for brutal efficiency, made even worse when he served as Sōshireikan of the Onmitsukidō. Carrying out the destruction of enemies to the Sereitei, including your fellow Shinigami has that kind of effect. His demotion did nothing to change this behavior, and Rei became a rather punishing teacher as Fukutaichou of 2nd Squad. Coupled with his incredibly long memory and the knowledge of not only his death in the physical world but of his time during the Baku War ages past Rei's faith in the world dropped to an all-time low. Failure to meet the standards he set usually resulted in harm, both mentally and physically. He taxed his squadmates to their limits, and broke several in the process. His stint as an Exile on Earth seems to have livened him up a tad, returning a bit of that jovial boyishness he carried during his earlier days. A more genuine smile seems to fit on his face, and his voice harkens back to the pranks of old and the excitement found in everyday life. His return to Soul Society hasn't seemed to have affected him, but only time will tell if the Rei Sereitei molded returns with bitter efficiency and distaste for his own old ways. His still prefers time alone, but at least he doesn't outright seek it. He'll usually remain in the company of others, orders permitting to talk about day-to-day things and generally get to know the people around him. He has a terrible habit of underestimating himself though... History Reikon Karite's oldest memories are of his time during the original Baku War. Back then he held the title of the "Lone Scout," hiding behind enemy lines and reporting back with troop movements and strength of arms. During those times he literally had noone to rely on but himself, and he carried the attitude he would grow into during his future time as 2nd Squad Taichou. His death came at the end of the War, a tactic devised to stop the Baku only serving to delay them. He'd be forced to watch them return later... Eventually he was reborn as a human. His family moved to Karakura town, where Rei attended Karakura High. It was there he gained a fondness for plants and discovered he had quite the green thumb. He even started a Gardening Club. There was a girl he spoke with often. A nasty break-up had the ex-boyfriend come to school with a gun. Rei protected her, saved her life by forfeiting his own. She now works as a nurse at Karakura Hospital. He checks in on her from time to time, her own Guardian Angel... He awoke in Soul Society, a Shinigami once again. He attended the Academy aspiring for 11th Squad, but his particular skill-set sent him down a different path. Krianda Tane, then Soutaichou of the Gotei 13 hurled him roughly THROUGH the doors of 2nd Squad, and he was announced a Taichou to fill a vacant seat. A seat Rei worked to rebuild as one of fear and justice. He had picked up a hitchhiker though; an organism created by 12th Squad Taichou Esmerelda infiltrated Rei's Zanpakuto and almost killed it's resident spirit. Osore was born. What followed was a struggle for ones sanity, escalating in an all-out war of the soul. The being known as Osore ballooned swiftly in power, masquerading as Rei's Zanpakuto spirit and feeding off of the Shinigami's desire to improve. Eventually it began to take on Hollow-like characteristics as well as a knack for subverting control of Rei's body when he was unconscious. Esmerelda, in a bid to protect her specimen, separated Osore and Rei from one another, allowing the creature now dubbing itself the "King of Terror" to survive and thrive on it's own. Rei returned to work as a Shinigami, but the damage had been done. His Zanpakuto had been severely diminished in strength, to the point where it's Shikai state was the highest it could achieve. In an attempt to remain a viable combatant should the need arise Rei set himself to focus upon alternative paths. One such was Shunko and a lesser form Rei had created: Hadasuko. With these abilities Rei remained on par with opponents of even Vasto Lorde strength. Some time later the Baku would return to reap the world. Rei did not participate for this situation, instead honing his stealth techniques to avoid the incursion entirely. He would not reappear until some time after Osore, the King of Terror was struck down in single combat against Niele Watakashi. He returned much as he had been during his time as 2nd Squad Taichou; cold and calculating. He took up a seat as Fukutaichou of 2nd and reacquired his Zanpakuto. Still it would not be capable of Bankai, but Rei managed to soldier on without such. Even during his tenure as 2nd Squad Fukutaichou Rei began to experiment with stealth and perfecting such, leading to the creation of the "Phantasm" armor system. This gave rise to the "Predator" armor, Rei's crowning achievement in stealth technology. He travelled to Earth to work on his inventions...and a secret he had been carrying since an invasion of Bakkoto Wielders. Rei had taken one for himself, careful study and training having him expanding it's power. Current Involvement Insert current info here Traits & Zanpakuto (Look at mine for help) Traits Here: Traits Here: Hateshinai Kanashimi Type: Strong (20) Zan Spirit Info here Stats HP: ?/? SP: ?/? Images of Rei Death in the real world....jpg|It isn't "goodbye"... It's "see you soon.." Taichou Rei.jpg|Taichou Rei back in the day Category:Images of Rei Category:Index Category:Character Index Category:Shinigami